Terima kasih untuk cintaku NEO VIXX LEON VIXX
by kim69.thatxx
Summary: Apakah kita ditakdirkan hanya untuk bertemu sesaat dan saling menyakiti perasaan! Apa pun itu cantina aku selalu bersama mu dan mencintai ****** "mohon bantuan komentar setelah membaca, bagaimana menurut ka Readers penulisan fanfiction tersebut dan bahasa Thank you"
1. chapter 1

Hari sebelum keberangkatan cha Hakyeon pulang ke korea untuk kembali bekerja. Kekasih bernama Jung Taekwoon adalah seorang pengusaha sekaligus model majalah korea. Tidak main berapa majalah iklan ternama juga produk korea bekerja sama dengannya. Sama dengan, hanya bedanya Jung Taekwoon kekasih nya adalah pengusaha muda terkenal dieropa. Karena kehebatan nya..

Leo itu panggilan Jung Taekwoon berada eropa Barat tepatnya di paris ia tinggal dan bekerja.

Pagi itu, menjelang siang..

Kedua sepasang sedang dimabuk asmara ini, semua baik-baik tiada terjadi apa.

Leo dan Hakyeon berada dikamar bahkan nikmat santai diatas kasur berdua.

Dengan dekorasi warna putih hitam

Tidak itu ada sedikit warna krem beberapa. Seperti minimalis tetapi legan.

Sejak tadi yang dilihat Hakyeon kekasih fokus pada layar handphone.

"Chagiya!"suara manja dari kekasih Jung Taekwoon..

"Hhhmm!, ya ada apa?" ucap Taekwoon seadanya

"hari ini kan, sabtu.. Ku lusa pulang ke seoul?" ucap Hakyeon seraya menggoda dengan tidur dipangukuan paha Leo.

Sedangkan Jung Taekwoon duduk, punggungnya dia sandarkan ke dinding kasur. Taekwoon hanya seketika memperhatikan kekasihnya . Dan kembali fokus pandangannya ke layar handphone.

"tidak adakah, re..?! " ucap Hakyeon sambil mengelus lutut Leo

"baiklah! Tentu saja kapan lagi seperti ini denganmu" jawab Taekwoon, membuat Hakyeon tadi bad mood. Berubah menjadi senyum cerah.

"Sungguh?! " tanya Hakyeon.. Raut wajah tak menyaka di ucapkan sang kekasih. Ia bangun lalu menatap

~Kiss~

Kekasih bemarga Jung seakan tak percaya. Ia sandarkan punggungnya sama seperti dilakukan Leo, ia dapat melihat kekasih sedang membalas chatt seorang yang Hakyeon tak kenal. Semua orang terdekat Taekwoon Hakyeon tahu semua. Bahkan bukan dari sahabat atau keluarga Taekwoon ia tahu.

Nampak seperti proaktif melindungi. Ini bukan sifat dimiliki seorang bernama lengkap cha Hakyeon sebenarnya. Taekwoon lah memperkenalkan mereka semua kepada kekasihnya ini.

Namun tidak ini. Dia mencoba jernih fikiran, dapat merusak hubungan sudah mereka jalan bersama.

"Hhhmm!, kenapa? Chagiya.."

tanya Taekwoon menatap kekasihnya itu sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

Dibalas, Hakyeon dengan gelengan kepalanya seakan tanda tidak apa..

~ Kiss~ Taekwoon, telah melumat bibir kasih itu dengan lembut.. Dia tidak ingin kekasih merasa sakit namun nikmat ia ingin berikan.

Hakyeon lagi lagi tak menyangka jika kekasih ini akan berbuat kembali. Sama Semalam, Hakyeon bukan ingin menolak ajakkan kasih nya ini. Tetapi ini bukan tujuan awal Hakyeon. Dia ingin kan Taekwoon mengajaknya ditempat pertama bertemu dan saat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Pikiran Hakyeon terhenti ketika mulai sudah terasang setiap tangan disentuh Taekwoon. Meski hanya berada dadanya dan putingnya sudah merasa kenyamanan . belum pernah ia dapatkan perilaku dari orang lain.

"aaahhh.. Tae..kwoon, suara desahan Hakyeon, dan respon tubuh. Membuat memiliki marga Jung itu, menjadi liar. Ditatap wajah kekasihnya itu, lalu menuntun kekasih nya ini untuk melepaskan kaos Hakyeon kenakan..

Dikecuplah, puting milik Hakyeon dengan lembut. Tak berapa sela waktu Taekwoon melirik kekasihnya,

Lalu ia melanjutkan, menghisap dan digigit puting milik kekasih. Berhasil mendapat respon desahan Hakyeon kembali.

Hakyeon, tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat menyukai nya. Bahkan sangat menikmati semua ia dapatkan dari Jung Taekwoon tak lain kekasih nya itu.

 _Bersambung_


	2. love 2

"Saranghaeyo!" ucap Taekwoon sambil merangsang Leon tidak lain milik alat vital Hakyeon. Hakyeon lah memberikan nama itu.

"agrhhh! Taekwoon.. "ujar Hakyeon namun juga mengeluarkan desahan.

Tangan Taekwoon semakin mempercepat..

Tak butuh lama, Leon pun terbangun dan menghasilkan Cairan banyak. Segera dijilat Taekwoon disedot Cairan itu. Nampak terlihat aura bahagia Taekwoon karena dia berhasil mengajak Hakyeon melakukan kedua kalinya.

Sedangkan Hakyeon, bisa ia lakukan pasrah dengan berantakan sperai. Taekwoon kembali melumat bibir kekasih itu dengan ganas.

Hingga kedua oksigen habis mereka terkuras karena hal itu. Taekwoon mengelus pipi Hakyeon.

"kenapa kau jahat Taekwoon? "ujar Hakyeon dengan susah payah ia mengeluarkan suara.

" aku?!!! " Tanya Taekwoon sambil mengerut alisnya

Dijawab anggukkan kepala Hakyeon

"kamulah Chagiya, sudah menggoda ku..," ucap Taekwoon nada datar

Mata Hakyeon seakan minta ampun. Taekwoon sangat mengerti itu tetapi kini dia bruntal, meneruskan kegiatan siang ini dengan memasukkan alat vital nya kelubang milik Hakyeon. Terus menerus.

Hingga kegiatan berakhir.. Karena sang pelaku berbuat lelah, ia rebahkan tubuhnya sebelahan Hakyeon.

Taekwoon kini telah mendapatkan ia ingin kan..

"Saranghaeyo, Jung Taekwoon" ucap Hakyeon berlalu ia peluk tubuh Taekwoon sambil mencium aroma yang mungkin ia rindu nanti setelah pulang ke korea.

Bersambung


End file.
